warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Zarr
explosivos o un gran disparo antiaéreo desde la enorme garganta de este cañón.}}El Zarr es un arma pesada Grineer introducida en la . Su disparo alternativo permite a los usuarios elegir entre disparar una única bala de cañón explosiva o una avalancha de proyectiles. Características Este arma tiene daño primario de . Ventajas: *Alto daño de explosión – Efectivo contra carne y maquinaria. *Alta reserva de munición del lanzador. *Efectivo a múltiples rangos gracias a su disparo alternativo: **El modo disparo de cañón es efectivo contra enemigos a distancia y contra grupos de enemigos. ***Las bombas incrementan el rango de explosión y tienen probabilidad crítica y de estado independientes del proyectil principal. ***Las bombas no hacen daño propio. **El modo barricada inflige grandes daños a enemigos a corta distancia. ***Este modo tiene daño principal de perforación, haciéndolo muy efectivo contra objetivos con mucha armadura. ***Este modo tiene de forma innata. *Buena probabilidad crítica. *Alto multiplicador crítico. *Alta probabilidad de estado. *La recarga puede interrumpirse disparando. *Tiene polaridad . Desventajas: *El disparo primario (modo cañón) produce mucho autodaño, con lo que hay que tener cuidado disparando a corta distancia. *El disparo secundario solo es útil a muy corta distancia. *Utiliza munición rara de francotirador. Notas *The Zarr can switch between two different firing modes using its disparo alternativo button. These modes are officially named Cannon mode and Barrage mode; **Cannon mode fires an explosive projectile in an arc that explodes on impact, dealing 175 damage within a ~5m radius, then splitting into 6 smaller projectiles that spread from point of impact and home in on targets, each dealing 50 damage within a small radius. **Barrage mode works in a shotgun-like pattern, shooting 7 pellets in a wide spread, dealing Physical damage, shoots faster than primary mode and has innate Punch Through. There is no damage fall-off with distance, but pellets will deal no damage at all if target is further than 15 in-game meters away. ***Multidisparo mods will increase the amount of bomblets that are produced from the Cannon shot as well as increasing the pellets of Barrage mode. **The Zarr's current firing mode is indicated by orange text next to the Zarr's current Rank. Additionally, switching to Cannon mode is indicated by two short clicks, while switching to Barrage mode is indicated by three short clicks. ***The player should also take care in that the will always start in Cannon mode after Respawning, beginning a mission and switching to and from Archwing, resulting in the user possibly triggering self damage if used inside close quarters. *Each shot is loaded manually into the gun. Reload shows time required to fully load the gun, and is accordingly increased by mods like Cargador deformado. Reloading can be interrupted by firing the gun, provided at least one shot is loaded. *The range of Barrage mode is affected by velocidad de vuelo de proyectil mods. Consejos *The Zarr is unique in the fact that it can quickly switch to a close range function that has no chance of damaging the player, allowing it to be used in tight spaces safely. *While the Zarr has an average critical chance, its above average critical damage makes a crit build viable. *The Zarr's individual reload mechanic is useful when reloading before the magazine is emptied as the reload will be shorter than the listed value. This is beneficial for situations where players need to fire a shot immediately, but cannot wait for the full reload to complete. Curiosidades * La palabra Zarr es un nombre Alemán-suizo derivado de la palabra eslava "Zar", una palabra usada como un título para los gobernantes de países europeos del este o sureste. ** En este contexto, 'Zarr' podría ser una referencia al Cañón Tsar, uno de los cañones más grandes en cuestiones de calibre. ** Debido a su naturaleza de cañón, también podría ser una bastardización Grineer de "Arr!", como decían los piratas. * El Zarr es visualmente, y un poco en su funcionamiento, reminiscente al reminiscent of a Pedrero. * En su lanzamiento, la entrada del Códice en la versión inglesa se utilizó la palabra "cannon", en lugar de "canon". * Cuando se pega a las superficies con el mod Explosión adhesiva, tiene un sonido único demostrándole al jugador que los proyectiles se pegaron. ** Explosión adhesiva provocará que las bombas tengan un temporizador de 3 segundos antes de explotar. Esto no se aplica al disparo secundario. * El Zarr comparte la misma mecánica de recarga con la Strun, con la única diferencia que la escopeta muestra el tiempo de recarga de un solo proyectil. Media Historial de actualizaciones *La probabilidad de estado aumentó de 20% a 29% en el fuego primario y secundario. *La probabilidad crítica aumentó de 15% a 17% en el fuego primario y secundario. *Disminuyó el efecto de la gravedad en el proyectil *Improved projectile trail FX of the bomblets after the initial explosion *Fixed part of Zarr's muzzle flash showing up in the Arsenal when applying colors. *Fixed some firing effects not showing up. * Crit Chance increased from 10% to 15% * Status Chance increased from 15% to 20% * Barrage range increased from 12m to 15m * Barrage reload time now matches Cannon reload time * Added Punch Through to Barrage mode * Removed Self Damage from secondary cluster bombs * Added ability to use Explosión adhesiva (see Bugs) * Introducido. }} en:Zarr Categoría:Actualización 19 Categoría:Explosión